canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadeshiko
"Saat orang-orang memejamkan mata dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.. Maka semua orang adalah sama... Tidak peduli baik maupun jahat... Dan aku akan menemani mereka yang kesepian dalam balutan mimpi..." - Reirin Nadeshiko - Reirin Nadeshiko is a member of Canvas Ranger Villain Side. She is a former head-member of Villain 7th Division, now she is replaced by Sieben. Nadeshiko is an innocent ghost who loves potato. Appearance & Personality Nadeshiko has a brown long hair and pale skin, she often seen floating as she is a ghost. She always wears a kimono, tough the color could change every now and then. Nadeshiko can also materialize her body so that normal human can see her. Although she is a ghost and people often scared of her, she doesn't mean to scare people. Nadeshiko is a calm and caring ghost. She always help anyone who is in need of affection. Her innocent way in talking makes people feel protected spiritually. Despite her very reliable appearance, Nadeshiko also had a weakness, she is easy to become curious to something and a bit careless, it makes her often lost on the way. History Nadeshiko lived on Muromachi period. When she was still alive, Nadeshiko loves potato. In Japanese, potato called Jagaimo, derived after Jaga from Jagatora (now Jakarta) and Imo which means tuber, meaning tuber from Jakarta. Knowing that, Nadeshiko wants to go to the home of jagaimo, thus she board a ship to Jakarta as a stowaway. But the ship sank in the halfway, which brought Nadeshiko to her death. As a ghost, Nadeshiko continues to wanders seacrhing her way to Jakarta but she never even reached Indonesia. Years passed, until one day a portal finally brought her to Jakarta. This portal was opened unintentionally by Louise. Later, Nadeshiko become friends with Louise and follows her to join Canvas Ranger. As a Ranger Soon after joined Canvas Ranger, Nadeshiko got into 7th Division, along with Zovan, Raiya, Vient and Nadika. With her maturity, she was pointed as a head-member by other felow division. Together they went to make a home-base for their division on a big tree in the forest. But not too long before the War of Pioneer B happened, she was replaced by Sieben due to her went missing without anyone knowing her whereabouts. Later known that she had to handle some private problems before lost on her way home again. Ability Nadeshiko has an ability to get inside someone's dream. That way she can either calm that person heart or giving that person an artblock. In battle, Nadeshiko has a several skills, 和傘の盾 【わがさのたて】 - Wagasa no Tate (Umbrella Shield) = use her wagasa as a shield 葉の刀 【はのかたな】 - Ha no Katana (Leaf Sword) = use a katana hidden inside her wagasa's rod 蓮の踊り 【はすのおどり】 - Hasu no Odori (Lotus Dance) = shot needles from the tip of wagasa 桜の踊り 【さくらのおどり】- Sakura no Odori (Sakura Dance) = Hipnotize the target with flowers pattern on wagasa 霊の踊り 【れいのおどり】- Rei no Odori (Spirit Dance) = possess the target's body References http://kurosawahaku.deviantart.com/ Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Villain